(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card holder. The holder is useable, for example, to sit on a table in a restaurant and display the menu, drink lists, advertising, and the like. The holder has a stand which detachably receives a clip holding cards. The holder has a tamper resistant appearance but the clip is easily removable from the stand to replace or change the cards.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 198,968 teaches a bill file where a base has two wires extending therefrom. The wires form a loop, as they meet at a point. Metallic tags, having a hole therethrough, can be added or removed to the file at the point where the wires meet. The tags can be moved over the wire loop to access the desired bill.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,310,202 teaches a holder for menu cards. A support contains a holder which has two opposed and cooperating members, the members holding one card therebetween.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,589,383 and 2,413,078 teach filing apparatus where a stand receives a plurality of cards, for holding recipes, addresses, phone numbers, and the like. The cards typically have apertured portions which permit the cards to be easily added to or deleted from rings in the filing apparatus.